1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device capable of displaying a color image and a projector using the display device.
2. Related Art
As a projector provided with a display device, there has been a device of projecting color image light, which is displayed on a color liquid crystal panel color-coded with an interference color filter, on a screen using a lens in an enlarged manner (see FIG. 7 of JP-A-2000-35569 (Document 1)).
Further, there has been a device of making illumination light enter a color switch to thereby sequentially output a red light beam, a green light beam, and a blue light beam, then illuminating a reflective liquid crystal display element with these light beams via a polarization beam splitter, and then taking out picture light beam due to branching in the polarization beam splitter (see FIG. 3 of JP-A-2002-341439 (Document 2)).
However, the color liquid crystal panel used in the projector of Document 1 is color-coded with the color filter into red, blue, and green, and is required to have the number of pixels more than three times of the required resolution. Therefore, the panel problematically grows in size, or the aperture ratio is problematically lowered.
Further, such a projector as described in Document 2 has high request level to the response speed, and in particular in the case of using the liquid crystal panel, it becomes difficult to keep the response speed proper, and a device is required in the way of scanning of scan lines.
It should be noted that in a color liquid crystal panel incorporating a color filter, there exists a method called a Bayer method for reducing the number of sub-pixels. In this method, the ratio of the sub-pixel numbers of green, red, and blue is set to 2:1:1, and the sub-pixel number of green is made coincide with the resolution. In this case, there is used the fact that by making the sub-pixel number of green coincide with the resolution, the apparent feeling of resolution is not damaged even if the sub-pixel number of red or blue is reduced to half, and there is an advantage that the total sub-pixel number is suppressed to two times of the resolution.